


Veins Are Busy, Hearts In Atrophy

by cuddlyreyes



Series: Power Rangers Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyreyes/pseuds/cuddlyreyes
Summary: ANON ASKED: okay so for angst?? Au where Trini is an addict and she like keeps out of everyone's sight but then Kim learns about it as it gets worse? Much hurt such angstouch,,, okay here you go, Trigger Warning: Drug Abuse, Referenced Drug Use





	Veins Are Busy, Hearts In Atrophy

**Author's Note:**

> why do you guys like to hurt me???
> 
> (title is from Sedated- Hozier)

Angel Grove was a small town, and like many small towns, there wasn’t much to do. Well, there was plenty to do, if you had the right hookups. 

Trini did.

Trini knew where all the dealers were, who had the best stuff, the best prices, who was the most discrete…. She hadn’t meant to get hooked, she just meant to try the stuff once with an ex girlfriend. Then life went to shit.

Her parents found out. About the girlfriend.  Not about the marks on her arms.

They moved. Trini found new dealers. 

Angel Grove was heaven for an addict. Superpowers made her addiction so much easier. Track marks healed, her senses were better and it was harder to tell when she was high. She was faster, could run to her dealer’s place and back to school in the meager 45 minutes of lunch.

She was on cloud nine.

The one thing she didn’t account for was her friends. They started to notice when she was too jumpy from in between fixes. Kimberly started noticing more than others.

Kim saw through the lies about how she was irritable from her parents yelling. About how she was skipping lunch period to go get a book she forgot at home. About how she didn’t mind sweating and she wanted to practice in her long sleeved top right after shooting up.

Trini was already a small girl. But when she started getting even smaller, Kim spoke up.

“Hey Trin? You okay? You’re looking a little sick lately.” She said, concern in her voice. As far as they knew, power rangers couldn’t even get sick.

“I’m fine. Rough night.” Trini replied, a hand absently moving to the crease of her left elbow, knowing some new marks sat just below her sleeve.

“You know you can talk to me, right? I can help…” Kim said, hesitantly reaching for Trini’s hand. Trini let her take it. Her crush on Kim had escalated and the small touches from the other girl were almost as good as the drugs.

“I care about you so much.” Kim said, cupping Trini’s cheek. Trini just swallowed, eyes wide like a frightened animal. The hand moved up her arm and Trini moved to kiss her, wanting to distract Kim and satisfy the primal need to have the pink ranger in her arms.

They began dating after that. Trini still hid her horrible habit, but she was needing it less and less. Kim filled her veins better than anything a needle could give her. Trini was always very careful. She was strategic. Shooting up only when she knew she wouldn’t see Kim for a few hours, giving the marks on her arm time to heal.

So when Kimberly surprised Trini by knocking on her window moments after she had shot up in the bathroom, Trini was launched into a minor panic. She let her in, accepting the greeting kisses but her whole body was tensed. She didn’t even notice the small spots of blood on her long sleeved white shirt.

But Kimberly did. 

Kim had a hunch for a while but she didn’t want to believe that her girlfriend was doing hard drugs like that.

“Trini…” She whispered, gently taking the girls arm and pushing her sleeve to her bicep. 

Trini was frozen in space, eyes wide and nervous as she looked at the floor, the wall, anywhere else but at Kim.

“I… I’ve tried to stop…” she whispered, trying to defend herself. And She had, she could go several days at a time without a fix. But then that itch at her arm started, her veins buzzed with a need for the drug and she fell off the wagon again.

Kim looked absolutely heartbroken and Trini felt like she was about to be slapped. 

“If you hate me now I understand… I’d hate me too.” Trini mumbled, glancing at Kim before looking back at the wall behind her.

Kim just shook her head, “I love you, Trini, I could never hate you… I just… Please let me help you, we can get you clean.”

Trini didn’t know when she started crying, she wrapped her arms tight around herself, breaking down and nodding. Kimberly wrapped her up in a crushing embrace, kissing the crown of her head. 

“I got you, Trini. I got you and I’m never letting go.”

Trini, for once in her life, felt like she didn’t need the rush of drugs in her system, felt like she didn’t need the needle in her skin or the high in her brain. She felt safe. 

She felt loved.

**Author's Note:**

> send prompts to cuddlyreyes.tumblr.com


End file.
